


Slight Conflict of Interest

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruce Wayne is retired, Damian Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, M/M, No underage, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: Tim sighed, rolling his eyes with a small fond smile creeping onto his face as the man laying pillowed in his lap let out another pissy grumble.“But why him?”





	Slight Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I somehow forgot to post here from back in January 2015. I took the time to add to it and edit before new posting :) Enjoy!

Tim sighed, rolling his eyes with a small fond smile creeping onto his face as the man laying pillowed in his lap let out another pissy grumble. He turned the page of his book, and ran a hand through Damian’s short spikes of hair in effort to sooth his frustrations, but the younger man's brow only scrunched up more.

“Hissing about it isn’t going to make you heal any faster you know. Be lucky it wasn’t a bad break. I'm sure you remember the time Selina hit the roof landing too hard on her feet to keep Steph from falling six stories after being in the face with a toxin pod. Compound fracture. I still have nightmares...” He shuddered, tugging at the strands between his fingers. “You will be back jumping rooftops in a week or two.”

Damian tilted his head to glare up at him.

“I am not _hissing_. I do not hiss. _Alfred_ hisses…” He muttered, referring to the feline currently asleep on top of _his_ laptop sitting on the other side of the room, readjusting the bag of ice on his thigh. “I cannot believe that that they are seriously allowing _Todd_ of all people to wear the suit. Do they not remember the last time he was ‘Batman’? _I_ do. It was a disaster, mass bloodshed, and so much property destruction that parts of the city were in shambles for months.”

Tim drew in a deep breath and ran blunt nails under the man's chin, scritching at the stubble starting to form. Damian's eyes narrowed further, but he could feel the tension in the man's shoulders lessen minutely.

“Jason wasn’t well. He was upset. Bruce was dead, had left a terrible message for him because he sometimes forgets how to Dad, and he was _lonely_ amidst a meltdown. We all have out moments- some _longer_ than others, and Jason’s been on his best behavior for quite some time now.”

“He killed someone _last week_.” Damian scoffed.

Tim rubbed at a temple.

“Yes well _be that as it may_ , that was the first case in two months, and while not an excuse, the perp was high up on the GCPD’s list and had hostages. Had Jim been able to get his team on site faster they would have had a sniper do the same thing. Jason just… doesn’t have a shiny badge. It’s a far cry from what he was doing a few years ago. If Bruce can cut him some slack, so should we.”

Damian looked no less skeptical.

“But why _him?_ ”

“Well, Dick is out of the _country_ and it sure wasn’t going to be _me_ , Damian. I’m too short, it was a disaster the _last time_ , I don’t _want_ to be Batman, and if I wasn’t here… who on earth would take care of you and coddle you while you’re fussing and having a tantrum? _Alfred?_ He has his hands full with your father as is.” Tim huffed, turning the page again. “But if it makes you feel any better I'm sure Bruce is fighting the urge to suit up and come out of retirement just for the sake of tailing Jay. I can guarantee he's at least using Babs' feeds and coms to stalk and lecture him.”

Damian flinched and turned his head towards the wall.

“I do _not_ need he-“

“If you finish that sentence I will call Steph and have her make the trek out here just to pester you.” He huffed, cutting the younger man off. “And then there will be _ponies_ , and you'll have to suffer through watching them.”

Damian snapped his mouth shut promptly and glared back up at him, the slightest bit of red gracing his cheeks.

Tim had a smug grin on his face as he turned his attention back onto the page.

“ _I thought so…_ ”

 

 


End file.
